Steven Universe vs The Evil Dead
by zainjohnson701
Summary: Since October is right around the corner, I thought I might as well write something a little... spooky. DESCRIPTION: Steven, Lapis, Peridot, Pearl, and Connie are five teenage friends who are going to a remote cabin in the woods. But when they accidentally release demonic spirits, they end up in a fight for their lives when one of them becomes possessed.
1. Chapter One

It was a hot Saturday afternoon. We were on our way to a cabin in the middle of the woods. Connie, Peridot, Pearl and Lapis and I were driving to the cabin in my truck. It took a few hours to get there but we finally got there by 7:00.

"You got the beer?" Asked Lapis.

"You really need to stop drinking," said Peridot.

"It's become a bad habit of yours."

"Oh be quiet, you nerd." Lapis said playfully. They were pretty tight with one another.

"Yeah, we got some beers." I said.

"Great, Steven." Said Lapis. "I guess this weekend won't be so boring after all."

We got settled into the cabin, and I claimed my room, which was the master bedroom. We started hanging out in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey, Connie," I said, "How's school been going?"

"Ugh, horrible." Connie replied.

"Guys, check this out!" Peridot called from across the room. In that room, she showed us a dusty VHS tape.

"What is it?" Lapis asked, sipping her shot of brandy.

"I don't know. There's a VCR out in the living room. Hopefully it still works." Said Peridot.

We popped in the tape and there was a man who looked like he was in his mid thirties. He started talking.

"Hi. It's been awhile since I made a recording on this camera. But whoever sees this tape, hear these words." He began chanting in some strange language. Then, the television went to static.

"I'm gonna go outside." Said Lapis, grabbing out a pack of cigarettes. She walked out the door, lighting one of her smokes.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO**


	2. Chapter Two

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, every chapter I will be switching between a third person perspective and Steven's perspective. If it gets confusing, just let me know.**

Lapis was outside smoking a cigarette. Then, she heard rustling in the bushes. She felt a couple beads of sweat roll down her forehead. She continued smoking her cigarette as the rustling continued. Lapis walked over to the bushes and found a vine laying on the ground. Then, the vine wrapped around her throat and started choking her, as if it was alive. She ripped off part of the vine, and she started coughing. Then, four more vines came out of the ground and grabbed Lapis by the ankles. She noticed she'd lost her pack of cigarettes in the attack, but didn't even bother to look for them.

"Somebody help me!" Lapis shrieked. The vines loosened their grip, and Lapis got up and ran towards the cabin as fast as she possibly could with her bleeding ankles. She made it go the deck, opened the door, and closed it as soon as she got inside. She slammed the door so loud that it woke up Pearl who was sleeping on the couch.

"Fuck!" Pearl shouted.

"Sweet Jesus, what happened out there?" Asked Connie.

"The woods tried to kill me!" Lapis shouted.

"Did an animal attack you or something?" Asked Peridot.

"No, the woods literally tried to kill me! These vines, they grabbed me by my ankles, and..." Pearl cut her off.

"I think you need some rest. You've been drinking so..."

"I'm not drunk. I know what I saw." Lapis said, starting to cry. "I think I need to go into town."

"Alright. We'll take you into town tomorrow morning." Said Steven.

"No. I want to go now." Said Lapis, brushing tears off her cheeks.

"Alright, I'll take you into town tonight." Steven looked at everyone else in the room. "If anyone tries to break in, or an animal tries to attack you, call the police. Alright, Lapis. Let's get in the truck." They went outside and got into the truck. Steven tried to start it, but it wouldn't budge. Steven saw that there were some vines that had torn parts from the bottom of the car. They were stranded.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER THREE**


End file.
